ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
2012
Significant events that happened in 2012 ' January *'1 - The first wave of 2012 LEGO Ninjago sets and spinners/booster packs were officially released in the United States. It should be noted that all of these sets (minus 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush and 9446 Destiny's Bounty) were released in November 2011 to help promote the toy line. *'25' - "Snakebit" aired in the United States. February *'1' - "Never Trust a Snake" aired in the United States. *'1' - Masters of Spinjitzu was released. *'8' - "Can of Worms" aired in the United States. *'15' - "The Snake King" aired in the United States. *'22' - "Tick Tock" aired in the United States. *'28' - Mask of the Sensei was released. March *'1' - The second wave of 2012 LEGO Ninjago spinners were officially released in the United States. *'7' - "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" aired in the United States. *'14' - "The Royal Blacksmiths" aired in the United States. *'21' - "The Green Ninja" aired in the United States. *'22' - LEGO Ninjago: Rise of Snakes was released. *'28' - "All of Nothing" aired in the United States. April *'Unknown' - LEGO Ninjago: Viper Smash was released. *'4' - "The Rise of the Great Devourer" aired in the United States. *'11' - "Day of the Great Devourer" aired in the United States. May *'1' - Rise of the Snakes was released. *'1' - The Golden Weapons was released. *'22' - Rise of the Serpentine was released. *'23' - The second wave of 2012 LEGO Ninjago sets and spinners/booster packs were released at select Toys R Us stores. June *'1' - The second wave of 2012 LEGO Ninjago sets and spinners/booster packs were officially released in the United States. *'26' - LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu season one was released on DVD in the United States. July *'18' - "Darkness Shall Rise" aired in the United States. *'25' - "Pirates Vs. Ninja" aired in the United States. August *'1' - The third wave of 2012 LEGO Ninjago spinners and booster packs were officially released in the United States. *'1' - "Double Trouble" aired in the United States. *'2' - Ninja vs. Hypnobrai was released in the UK. *'8' - "Ninjaball Run" aired in the United States. *'15' - "Child's Play" aired in the United States. *'21' - Tomb of the Fangpyre was released. *'22' - "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" aired in the United States. September *'1' - Snake Attack! was released. October *'1' - A Ninja's Path was released. *'3' - "The Stone Army" aired in the United States. *'4' - Ninja vs. Venomari was released in the UK. *'4' - Ninja vs. Constrictai was released in the UK. *'10' - "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" aired in the United States. *'17' - "The Last Voyage" aired in the United States. *'24' - "Island of Darkness" aired in the United States. *'30' - Kingdom of the Snakes was released. November *'7' - "The Last Hope" aired in the United States. *'14' - "Return of the Overlord" aired in the United States. *'21' - "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" aired in the United States. December *'Unknown' - The 2013 wave of LEGO Ninjago sets were released at select Toys R Us stores and Amazon.com. Category:2012 Category:Articles without an appropriate picture Category:Year Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement